Tudor
by Treta Aysel
Summary: "Nothing in our world is truly impossible. I may be stuck someplace unable to move on or return as a ghost but that does not stop me from finding ways to try."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course no shocker there**

**Tudor: **

The book laid open on the floor as the boy was stretched out to cover the entire leather couch. His chest rose up and down as he his breathing was in perfect rhythm. Groaning once the young Potter boy tossed in his sleep, earning himself a trip to the floor and landing on the hard stone surface with a sound.

Sitting up Albus rubbed his back, eyes closed as he winced a bit. "Ow…" He muttered to himself.

"Here, let me help you." A cool, calm voice spoke to him as a pale white hand appeared in front of his face.

Emerald eyes traveled up the hand until they met with the pale face that the pale hand belonged to. An intense pair of purple colored eyes stared down at him, face framed with dark curly hair. Without so much as a second though or finding it rather odd that there was someone else in the common room with him Albus took his hand and found himself standing once more. "Thank you." The young Potter boy said picking up the book that had been on the floor.

The book title caught the eye of the young man that had helped him up. "Dark Magic Through The Ages?" He questioned, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "That's a good read, I read it once when I attended school here."

With a shaky hand, Albus reached out to take the book from him. He had found it misplaced in the library and it had caught his attention, the only book out of the collection there that had seemed to be calling to him. Books about dark magic and how to use it weren't normally out there for display; they were normally in the restricted section and _only _for students in the advance Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Please…" He muttered, "Don't tell anyone I took it. I know I'm not supposed to have it…it's just that it seemed like it was calling out to me. Waiting me to read it."

There was silence between the two of them for a long moment before the other spoke. "Don't worry; no one can see me out side of here. I won't tell anyone." The boy spoke as he held out the book for Albus to take.

The boy grasped it quickly, holding it to his chest. His cheeks flushed, as he held it protectively against his chest. "Thanks…" He muttered looking down. "Anyways, what did you mean no one can see you outside of here?"

A cool, calculating smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, let's just say that we're deep inside of your head," was the answer he got. "If we're inside your head it makes it hard for anyone to penetrate into your thoughts. It's possible, but it's the safest place to talk."

Confused green eyes studied the pale boy in front of him as he tilted his head to the side. "Talk? Who are you?"

"I have many names, but in this form it's just Tom, Tom Riddle."

"But….how is that possible?" Of course, throughout growing up Albus had heard the name several times. He swore he was even mentioned in some of the most recent texts of History of Magic, but never in his wildest dreams or deepest parts of his mind did he ever think that he would be talking to the Dark Lord himself.

"Nothing in our world is truly impossible. I may be stuck someplace unable to move on or return as a ghost but that does not stop me from finding ways to _try_."

Nervously the younger of the two bit his lower lip. "And how did you come to be in my mind?"

"Your mind is as open as the books you read. It allows for anyone who tries hard enough to enter."

"You didn't answer my question fully!" Albus stated, clutching the book harder. "I mean you could have also tried James'. I'm sure you would have an easy time getting into his as well."

A chuckle passed through the boys lips. "I have no interest in meeting any Potter boys that are in Gryffindor. You're the one that interests me Albus Potter."

Confusion filled Albus' head as he tried to reason out just _why_ he would be the one that interests the dark lord. "But….how? I'm just a normal boy really, well normal as can be considering I'm a wizard…but still."

"Tell me, why were you sorted into this house and not into Gryffindor like others in your family?"

"I want to be great, even better than James' and my own dad." He murmured remembering his sorting that had taken place a few what seemed to be short years ago. He shivered at the memory.

"Exactly," Tom responded.

Albus was still confused. He looked down at the book in his hand before back up at the mysterious figure in front of him. "But I'm not! I'm just a plain student here."

"You will be…." Tom murmured as he placed his hands on Albus' shoulders. "Trust me, you will be. You're on your way right now, the book you're reading is a great start to it."

Out of the corner of his eyes did Albus look at the boney hands on his shoulders, he nodded slowly before looking up at him with a small smile. "If you say so…" He said softly.

Tom was certainly curious about the boy in front of him. He knew that there was something great about him, something untapped inside of him. All he wanted to do was help him unlock it and see the possibilities that were inside of this boy. He brought his hand up and brushed it across the dark locks of hair the boy had. "I do, boy I do. And I will personally see to it that you succeed in your quest. Together you and I shall do great things."

It made Albus' heart skip a beat and eyes widen a bit. Why would the Dark Lord want to him? Shaking his head he tried to reason with himself that it was all just a dream.

"Do we have a deal?" Tom stuck his pale hand out there for Albus to take. Hesitantly the younger boy took Tom's hand and shook it.

"You must wake up soon but I know we can do this, you and I together."

Everything seemed to be fading now and try has he might Albus couldn't get another word out until he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the Slytherin common room. Blinking a few times he sat up, glancing around. It had certainly been one odd dream but it all felt so real for him.

Swinging his legs off the couch he looked down and picked up the book that was lying there on the floor. Flipping through it he slipped it into a safe spot in his robes. It was one of the more interesting reads he had come across. He knew certainly no one in the library would miss it if he kept it a little longer.

'_At least until the next meeting…..'_ He thought to himself as he made his way into his dormitory.

**AN: This one...where do I start. First of all this was the inspiration of a piece of fanart I saw of Al and Tom sitting in the Slytherin common room together and then started me on the 'what if Al developed an interest in the Dark Arts' this maybe something small out of something bigger to come. Who knows, depends on the reaction this one gets**


End file.
